Enemy Mine
by Chaotica
Summary: Loosely based on the movie, Zim and Dib get stuck alone together for a long time.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Zim is owned by Nickelodeon and the WONDERFUL being Jhonen Vasquez. 'Enemy Mine' is an actual movie I suggest each and every one of you go out to find/buy/rent and watch! It's owned by some ppl that I don't know.   
Also this fic is very loosely based on the movie. Very loosely.  
  
By: Chaotica  
  
Enemy Mine  
  
Dib ran as fast as he could through the skool's halls. He had abandoned the impossibly huge hall pass some time ago. He could hear Zim scurrying around in the ceiling. Chasing him.  
This wasn't like the last time. Zim wasn't after human organs. Zim was after him. Dib had stolen a hologram device from Zims' house. The Irkan was none too pleased with this.  
Dib flung open a door and bolted down the steps to the boiler room. The massive heating unit churned away.  
Zim dropped down in front of him using a pair of arms from his utility pack to grab him. Zim lifted Dib up three feet into the air.   
"Now, human, give me my Hologram generator." Zim hissed.  
Dib reached into his inside coat pocket then paused. What was that cracking sound?  
"Give it to me!" Zim shook Dib with the grappling arm.  
Suddenly a chunk of floor fell away. "What is this?" Zim asked kicking a chunk of rubble over the edge.  
"The floor is falling away!" Dib screamed.   
"What? What did you do?" Zim demanded just before the floor shattered beneath them.  
***  
Dib was the first to open his eyes. "Ungh." He muttered sitting up. He looked up and saw the faint outlines of giant boulders. Then he realized there was light around him. Something on the walls glowed a weird blue-green light.  
"Zeriknen." Zim mumbled before he sat up. "What? Where am I?"  
"I think we're under the skool." Dib said.  
Zim stood up. "What did you do?"  
"Me? I didn't do anything. I guess the floor just failed."  
Zim inspected his utility pack. It sparked at him but did nothing much else. "Surely they will see the floor caved and find us."  
"Pfft, yeah right. They never come down to the boiler room. It's probably older than Miss Bitters." Dib glanced around. They were in a cavern that was really very big. It was probably bigger than a football field and twice as high. "How did we survive that?"  
Zim looked up. "I believe my pack saved us. It is programmed to react to save the Irkan it is attached to. Seems it decided to save you as well. Doesn't matter now anyway. It's broken. I'd need my lab to fix it."  
Dib stood and started to explore. "Phosphorous luminescence." He muttered to himself. "At least we can see. I wonder what this used to be."  
Zim wasn't paying any attention and was trying to contact Gir through his 'watch'. "Gir! Come in!" He got only static.  
"I think we're going to be here for awhile."  
"Shut up human. I will not be trapped here with you. Of all of your stupid stink beast race, you are by far the most annoying!" He threw a rock at Dib nearly hitting him.  
"Hey stop that!"  
Zim threw another rock.  
Dib got mad and picked up a rock of his own. He winged Zim on his second try.  
They glared hard at each other. Then Dib relaxed.  
"This won't get us anywhere. We may be down here for a long time. We might as well make a truce." The human said.  
"Why?" Zim asked crossing his arms.  
"Well, if we're here for longer than a few months we'll need some else to talk to or we'll wind up talking to the walls. Haven't you ever seen CastAway? He talked to a volleyball. Is that how you want to go out?"  
Zim thought a moment. "I suppose having a mind, even one so low level as yours is better than that."  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Dib said sitting on a large rock. "We should probably see about some food." He glanced around. "Ooh yum, moss."  
Zim gave him a look and opened his pack pulling out some small packages. "At least my replicator is still working." He eyed Dib before tossing him a package.  
"What is it?" Dib asked.  
"Food. I've noticed our races use the same components in the same ratios. Except for this substance you call 'salt'. I'm not quite sure what that is." He tried to open the food packet. "Grr, just open." He muttered.  
Dib reached into a random pocket and pulled out a small pair of scissors and opened his. He held out the scissors to Zim warily.  
Zim took them, opened his package then handed them back silently.  
"Uh. How do I..." Dib asked letting his sentence trail.  
"Just swallow it." Zim said popping the small cube in his mouth.  
Dib shrugged and did the same. He suddenly felt full. That was a good sign.  
While Zim sat on a rock grumbling to him self, Dib decided to explore.   
He kicked a few rocks around and was caught off guard when a large bug-thing scuttled in front of him.  
"Yeia!" He jumped back startled. The bug-thing twitched eyes that were perched on stalks at him and make small 'squeak' sounds.  
"What? What is it?" Zim called from his rock.   
"I, I don't know. It's huge!" Dib said. He tossed a rock at the giant bug and it scuttled backwards.   
"Has it bitten you yet?"  
Dib narrowed his eyes. "No Zim. I think Its' afraid of me."  
Soft footsteps approached and soon Zim was peering at the creature. "Do you suppose we could eat it?"  
"I don't know, I've never seen anything like it."  
Zim gave him a look again. "You don't know what your own planets animals look like?"  
"I don't know all of them. That's a lot of animals." Dib shot back defensively. "Besides, it looks like this species has been isolated for a long time."  
Zim glowered down at the bug-thing then stormed off.  
  
One Year Later  
Dib nudged a rock with his toe. In one hand he held a makeshift spear made from one of Zims' 'Spider legs'. He stopped and jammed the spear into a crevice and pulled out a coke-bottle-sized larva. He pulled it off the spike and dropped it into a bag made from Big-Bug 'skins'.  
He heard Zim rattling around on the other side of the cave. Lately the Irkan had been guarded around Dib. He hardly talked and when he did it was very little.   
What could he have to hide?   
"Yeargh!"   
Dib looked up alarmed at the Irkan scream. He dashed over to the other side of the cave leaping over a few large rocks on his way.   
"Zim!" He held his spear like a club now. "What?"  
"Get it off!" Zim yelled. A Snake like creature was wrapped around his lower body, greenish fluid leaked out of a laceration on his face.  
Dib smacked one end of the creature. It immediately let go of Zim and attacked in the direction of its new opponent. He managed to skewer the animal through its 'head' leaving it to writhe pinned to the ground.  
Dib pulled Zim up and carried him far enough a way that if the animal got loose it couldn't find them.  
"How bad are you hurt?" Dib asked.  
Zim sat back. "My leg's hurt, and my face. How is it?"  
Dib inspected the cut. "Not really bad, you could use a Band-Aid."  
Zim gave him a humorless look. "Don't start with your Human medical ideals Dib." Then he muttered 'barbaric' under is breath.  
"Might I remind you it was my races 'barbaric' medical ways that set your arm when you fell of the wall trying to climb out." Dib said.  
Zim muttered a few curses in Irkan, Dib pretended not to understand. Turned out the little alien menace had quite a mouth on him.  
"That has nothing to do with our current situation." He said indignantly. He stood up carefully favoring his hurt leg. "I will be fine."   
Dib watched Zim hobble over to the replicator. It was no longer their main food source. They had found what was edible down here and what was not. But it still ran.  
Zim put a hand on it as a strange unreadable look passed over his face.   
Dib being a human, a creature that relies on emotion more than any race Zim had ever heard of, watched him curiously. If only it weren't true. The replicator was in full swing creating what it was meant to given the situation. But he knew something was wrong.  
He glanced at the human who had turned away and was now cleaning the larva he had collected for their next meal. If only he knew why. If only he knew Zim was dying. If only he knew the small embryo that was being constructed in the replicator was his as well.  
***  
"Ze, nein grinto." Dib said stumbling over the Irkan words. Since Zim already knew English Dib had convinced him to teach him Irkan. It was slow going since the Human tongue was considerably thicker than the Irkan one.  
"No, it's 'nain', not 'nein'." Zim said impatiently. He wasn't much of a teacher, but he had his reasons for doing this.  
Dib sighed. "Ze, nain grinto." He said.  
"Perfect."  
Dib had just said 'Hail the Empire' in Irkan. A basic saying in Zims' culture.  
"Now." Zim said capturing Dibs attention again. "Crein lige cher sin zine len." (You understand enough I think.)  
"Trin shle lige greeg." (I'd like to understand more.) Dib replied.  
Zim stood up. He was taller than when they had been lost. Only a few inches but then so was Dib.   
"Dib. What do you know of children?" The alien asked.  
Caught off guard Dib didn't immediately answer. "I know something about Human children. Why?"  
"You know how I was raised. I know nothing of how to raise a child!"  
Dib raised an eyebrow. "Wait, why is this coming up?" He paused. "Your pregnant?" He paused again, but before Zim could set him straight. "Well you can be sure I didn't do it!"  
Zim gave him an aggravated look. "No, I am not pregnant, but it's close enough." He motioned to the replicator. "If you haven't noticed it's still been active. It's been constructing a child." He didn't look at Dib. "It is yours as well as mine. Seems when we fell it gathered your genetic material along with mine."  
Dib sat there for a long moment. "So, this child is going to be half Human half Irkan?" He asked.  
Zim nodded.  
"Why would you have a machine that does that?"  
"It is intended to activate if the Irkan is dying!" Zim yelled. Then he realized what he said and turned away.  
"Dying? You're dying? Of what?" Dib asked.  
Zim paced over to the replicator. "In the first fall, you remember the bruises on my sides? Those were signs that my Ingler Blech had ruptured. From the initial bursting I had around two of your earth years left without a transplant."   
"And you didn't tell me?" Dib demanded.  
"Of course not! An invader goes on, ignores such things!" He turned back to the replicator. "My, our, son will go on. When I'm gone tell him about me."  
"Zim, you." He stopped. "I don't know what to say."  
"Don't say anything. Just promise you'll keep him safe." Zim said not looking at Dib.  
"I, I promise Zim. I'll keep him safe."  
Zim nodded to himself then walked off to the other side of the cavern leaving Dib to himself.  



	2. Part 2

I'm sorry to those who asked for Zim to not die. (How many times do I have to put these apologies on my fics?)  
  
Enemy Mine  
  
  
Dib walked as quietly as he could through the camp. He passed by the replicator that kept up its' steady humming.  
Zim was asleep. He didn't do that much anymore. He said it was a symptom of the rupture. It was also the last symptom before the Irkan died.  
The Human fitted a few more rocks along the base of the impromptu cradle. It was lined with sewn together scraps from 'Big Bug' skins.   
The 'Big Bug' wasn't really a bug, but it wasn't anything else either. It's shell was quite hard but underneath it was a layer of soft skin that the two of them had used for cloth.  
Dib tested the stability of the cradle and nodded to himself.   
He glanced at Zim who had started kicking in his sleep. How much longer did the alien have? A month? Half that?  
From what Zim had told Dib the as of yet unnamed child would be finished soon. The replicator was being slow because the Human and Irkan blood were not immediately compatible. They weren't even sure if he would survive.  
Suddenly Zim bolted up right from his sleep. "No!" He screamed to no one. He glanced around confused.  
"You had a bad dream." Dib said pouring some water he had gathered earlier into a cup. He offered Zim the cup.  
Zim grunted and took it. After a few sips he set the cup down. "How long was I asleep?"  
"Not long." Dib said.  
The replicators' hum suddenly became more high pitched.  
"What the?" Dib rushed over to it. "What's it doing? Is something wrong?" He turned to Zim.  
"Nothing wrong, it's in the last cycle. It will open in a few days." He rubbed a hand over his once more bruised sides. "I don't think I have that much time though."  
"You said it would take two years. You should have at least a month." Dib said not daring to leave the replicators' side.  
"I know what I said!" Zim yelled. "I just. It hurts so much now. I don't sleep." He wrapped his home made blanket around himself. "Who knows what happened, maybe the food is doing it, or the air." He trailed off a moment.  
Dib waited patiently, this was another symptom so close to the end.  
"I really don't know why it's so much sooner." Zim finally said.  
Dib took a few steps from the replicator. "We need a name for him."   
Zim gave him a blank look. "Name? I don't know how to name. We are given our names from a computer bank, first come first serve order. That way no two have the same name."  
Dib glanced around slightly frustrated. Human and Irkan ideals often didn't mesh well. "He will need a name." Dib finally said.  
Zims' face went blank again but snapped out of it quickly. "Zeeg."  
"Zeeg?" Dib asked. He knew it was Irkan, but couldn't quite place the meaning.  
"Strength." Zim said.  
Dib thought a moment. "Zeeg it is."  
***  
Zim thrashed around in his bedding. Dib did his best to keep him cool with some water.   
This was horrible. He kept screaming, the replicator was making odd sounds and there was nothing Dib could do.  
"No! I did it! Promise." Zim rambled off. He finally calmed down and fell into a light sleep.  
Dib sat back wondering how long he had left. He glanced at the replicator and was struck with fear.  
It was blinking.   
He rushed over and checked its power. It was failing.   
"Damn it!" He cursed and spared a praying look at Zim before he started to pry it open.  
It didn't take long, the top flipped off spewing sparks at him. He reached into the container and made a face when he found it to be full of a thick liquid. He felt the small being inside and pulled it out as gently as his panic would allow.  
He held the small greenish infant and realized it wasn't breathing.  
More panic.   
He held it on its stomach and rubbed its back trying desperately remember his baby-sitter training.  
Nothing happened.  
He fought off tears and opened the childs' mouth then reached in with a finger.  
A small memory from watching an ER program. An infant has a mucus ball in its mouth to keep it from breathing in the womb.  
He pulled out a sizeable lump and the infant shuddered drawing a breath.  
Then is wailed loudly at him.  
Dib reached into the cradle and wrapped the crying child in a blanket then took him to where Zim slept.  
"Zim. Wake up. He's alive." Dib looked down at the child then at Zim. "Zim?"  
Zim opened his glazed eyes. "Zeeg?"  
Dib nodded. "Yeah Zim. Zeeg's alive."  
Zim nodded then closed his eyes.  
Dib rocked Zeeg a bit, the infant was already tired out and sleeping. "What do I do now?" He looked back a Zim and halted. "Zim."  
The alien wasn't breathing. His skin had a sort of frosted dull look to it.  
"Bye Zim." He said pulling the blanket over his one-time rivals' face.  
***  
Dib placed the last rock over Zims' grave. He marked it with a 'Big Bug' shell he had carved Zims' name on.   
He stood a moment wondering what to say.   
"You were once my enemy Zim." Dib finally said. "Then you were my friend. Now." He glanced across the cavern to where Zeeg lay sleeping. "Now we have something in common that no one can take. Bye Zim, see you on the other side." He turned and made his way to the cradle.   
Zeeg was paler green than Zim. His antenna were short but pointed forward instead of backward. His eyes were pupil and iris-less like Zims' but were the same amber-ish color of Dibs'. He had a human number of digits but no nose like his Irkan father.  
"Guess it's just you an me buddy." He said quietly. "Some day I'll tell you about Zim. Another day I'll tell you about what you are." He stroked Zeegs' slightly fuzzy head.  
Dib wondered if the fuzz would get longer. Would it look like normal Human hair? What if they were found? What if they took Zeeg from him? What if?  
He shook the thoughts away.  
Zeeg squirmed in his sleep and Dib smiled.  
"I promise they'll never hurt you." He finally said. "I promise."  



	3. Part 3

Five Years Later  
"Zeeg! Where are you?" Dib called. "Little monkey." He muttered to himself. A high pitched giggle brought his attention to a scattering of boulders.  
"No catch me Uncle!" The child said before scrambling from his hiding place.  
"Hey! Get back here!" Dib said chasing Zeeg. "I'm gonna catch you!"  
Zeeg squealed as he ran. "No catch! No catch!" He veered off course and reversed tactics and tackled Dib. "I got'chew!"  
"Hey! Aren't I supposed to catch you?" Dib asked carrying Zeeg back to the camp.  
Zeeg blinked. "No I catch you!" He said hugging his 'Uncle' tighter.  
Dib had decided that being called Uncle would be easier on him than being called Daddy. When Zeeg was old enough to understand about Zim Dib would tell him about his other father.  
"Oh okay." Dib said setting Zeeg on a flat rock that served as a chair. "Sit tight kiddo."  
Zeeg kicked his legs and watched his Uncle rummage through his latest sewing work.  
Dib picked out a small shirt and brought it over to Zeeg. "Okay arms up."  
Zeeg lifted his hands to the air and let Dib put the shirt on him. He had been without one since he had fallen off a pile of rocks breaking the seams on his last one.  
"I warm now."  
"Good." Dib said patting him on the head.   
Zeeg never developed anything beyond a peach-fuzz of hair. He was about five and was of average human height.   
Dib tested the size of the shirt. Finally satisfied he smiled at Zeeg. "How you feel now?"  
"Syger." (Good.) Zeeg said in typical preschooler fashion. He reached out to touch Dibs' hand. Then he looked at his own. "Uncle?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why I green and you not?" Zeeg asked.  
"Well, your father was green." Dib said.   
"Father?"  
Dib sighed inwardly. He had hoped he'd have more time before he had to explain all of this. "Yes. You have a father just like I have a father. I'm not green because neither of my parents were green."  
"Parents?"  
This was going to be harder than he thought.  
"Parents are two people who come together and make a child. My father was a scientist and so was my mother." Dib said hoping against hope that Zeeg wouldn't ask about who his father and 'mother' were.  
Zeeg fidgeted with his fingers. "I have parents?" He asked in his high pitched but scratchy voice.  
Dib sat on the floor in front of Zeeg. "You have two parents. One was an Irkan. The other is a Human."   
Zeeg still looked puzzled.  
"Look Zeeg, what's say we wait a little while before I explain this all to you. Okay?" Dib asked.  
Zeeg looked disappointed. "Okay Uncle." He said.  
Dib nodded. "Okay, come on." He picked Zeeg up. "It's time for you to sleep anyway."  
***  
"Like this?" Zeeg asked after he made a few black marks on a rock with a dead coal from the fire.  
"Yes, just like that. Now what does it say?" Dib asked.  
"That's my name!" Zeeg cried. "It says 'Zeeg'."  
"That' s right." Dib said. "Now, can you spell my name?"  
Zeeg set to work making more marks on the rock. "U, n, c, l, e, D, i, b." He said as he worked.  
"That's right!" Dib said. "Good job. Can you spell Big Bug?"  
Zeeg nodded sharply and once again. "Big Bugs are silly aren't they Uncle?"   
"Yep, they are silly." He looked up worriedly wondering if anyone was on their way down. Coming down to take Zeeg from him. But truth be told he missed it up there. Missed skool, his house, he even missed Gaz and the sounds of her Game Slave.  
"Is that it?"  
Zeeg snapped him back to reality. Big Bug was scrawled on the rock in black. "That's right." He rubbed his head affectionately. "Want to go feed Agee?"  
The tamed Rock Eel, a variation of the worm that had attacked Zim so long ago, squealed at the sound of its name.  
"Agee!" Zeeg got up and picked the Rock Eel up petting it. "Good Agee." He fed the Eel pieces from their last meal.  
Dib rubbed the black marks off the rock with a scrap of cloth that was left from his old Trench coat. He picked up the charcoal piece and wrote down a 'Z', then wrote down an 'I'. After a slight pause he wrote an 'M'. He looked at the word a moment then rubbed it out.  
***  
Four Years Later  
Zeeg stared off while he chewed on some dried Larva.   
Dib wasn't exactly worried about him. The half Irkan was bound to be different, but lately things had become odd. It was almost like living with Zim again.  
"Who were they?" The smaller being asked.  
Dib stopped chewing on his own Larva. "What?"  
Zeeg put down his food. "My parents. You said you'd tell me later. It's later." He was beyond preschooler speech patterns. Some times Dib wondered if Irkans had inherited memory because Zeeg would use word patterns exactly like Zim.  
Dib stood up. "If I have to explain it to you, I might as well do it right." He motioned for Zeeg to follow him.  
They stopped at Zims' grave. Dib put a hand on Zeegs' shoulder.   
"Your Irkan father was Zim. He came to Earth to invade. We were trapped here alone. He died the day you were." He paused. "Born."  
Zeeg was silent for a long time. "And my mother? The one who was Human."  
"You don't have a real mother. But." He swallowed hard. "But I am your Human parent."  
Zeeg looked up at him. "But you told me how children come to be. How can I exist without a mother? You said you were not female."  
Dib nodded. "I know what I told you. But Zeeg, you were created in a special way." He motioned to the old replicator that stood beside Zims' grave. "That machine took samples of my blood and combined it with Zims'."  
"I don't understand. You're my parent?"   
Dib kneeled down. "Zeeg, when you were born I was eleven. I didn't know what else to do. Do you understand that? I did what I could. I promised Zim and you that I'd keep you safe."  
"Safe from what?"  
Before Dib could answer a small rock fell from the ceiling and bounced on the ground with a 'clack' sound.   
Zeegs' antennae perked up from their normal forwards position. "I hear something."  
"What?"  
"Voices."  
"Oh no, not now. Not now!" Dib grabbed Zeegs' arm and ran to the camp.   
"What? What is it Uncle?" Zeeg asked as Dib wrapped him in blankets.  
More rocks fell from the ceiling on the opposite side of the cave. Voices became clearer. Irkan speaking voices.  
"Scree ne voin ferha." (The signal is getting stronger.)  
"Jein Zim no telan blor kian." (Zim may very well be dead already.)  
Dibs' heart felt like it was about to explode. "Oh no, Irkans."  
"Aren't Irkans my family?" Zeeg asked. "Maybe they're here to help us."  
"No, Zeeg, you don't understand."   
A hole appeared in the ceiling. Rather tall Irkans slung ropes down and descended.   
"Uncle?"  
"Stay quiet." Dib hissed as he shoved Zeeg into a cave made of stacked rocks. He rushed away.  
Three Irkans landed on the ground and began to look around. They found the grave first.  
"Chelen." (It's here.)  
"Seglak, ichnin grink." (Someone buried him.)  
"Verton Human dien's ikvar." (Smells like a Human's down here.)  
The Irkans made their way across the cave and picked at the camp.   
"Icher lon grin." (It's still used.)  
Suddenly one of the Irkans fell over with a grunt. Green liquid leaked out of his head wound.  
Dib leapt from his hiding spot and hit a second Irkan with his spear.  
He turned to attack the third one but found himself facing down a gun. The blast threw him several feet away.  
"Uncle!" Zeeg shrieked a he ran to Dib.   
The Irkan that had been attacked with the spear jerked the half blood up. "Fer kon Irkein lein?" (What kind of Irkan is this?)  
"Let me go!" Zeeg yelled trying to squirm free.  
"Iskan te Human. Ve cha Teil Vounder finer." (It speaks Human. Let's take it to the Almighty Tallest.)  
"Being vein?" (What about him?) The other Irkan asked motioning to Dib who was either dead or unconscious.  
"Geiter. Dein bin Human, ig poner k Human." (Leave him. The only good Human is a dead Human.)  
The two surviving Irkans left their fellow where he was and climbed out of the cave.  
After the Irkan vessel left a small human figure slid down the abandoned ropes.   
Apparently female she crept around the cave cautiously. She stopped by the grave and touched the words on the shell.   
She then went to the camp and inspected Dib. She moved violet hair out of her eyes then stood and whistled sharply.   
More Human figures climbed down and carried Dibs' limp form out of the cave.  



	4. Part 4

Enemy Mine  
  
Black boots sounded down the halls of the underground Rebel base. The woman who wore those boots had short violet hair and squinted eyes. A cracked skull amulet hung around her neck.  
She stopped at a guarded door. The rebel soldiers saluted her then opened it for her.  
She went in and was greeted by two male officers.  
"How is he?" She asked immediately.  
"Fine. The laser was on a low setting but he hasn't woken up yet." One of the officers called Stan said.  
She paced to the observation window of the old medical lab. Her brother lay on the other side with an old heart rate monitor hooked up to him.   
His face had been shaved and but he still looked like he had been dragged through a gravel pit.   
"Geer Zeeg, vein gonto!" Dib mumbled in his sleep.  
Gaz turned her head sharply to the other officers. "He speaks Irkan?"  
The second officer by the name of Ragz nodded. "We suspect he's a spy for the Irkan Empire."  
She glared. "Ragz you idiot, no way would Dib be on that bug races' side. He hated Zim, he'd hate his race too." On seeing no reasoning in her peers' faces she continued. "You've seen his tests. He's been eating bugs for the past God only knows how long."  
"Zeeg! Zeeg! Bler non, gen." Dib cried out then trailed off.  
"Anyone translating what he says?" Gaz asked impatiently.  
One soldier looked up and handed her a piece of paper.  
She scanned it skeptically. "Run strength. Don't look back. Get away. Strength, strength. I'll protect you strength." She looked up. "It's all the same. Line after line." She said flipping the page over to see more of the translation. "Are you sure you have it right?"  
The soldier who had done the translating nodded. "I was in a rehabilitation camp for five years. We were only allowed to speak Irkan."  
Gaz nodded. "Alright then."  
A nurse opened the door between Dibs' room and the observation room. "He's waking up."  
Gaz went alone into the room where Dib was blinking away sleep and the drugs he had been given.  
"Where am I?" He asked shielding his eyes in the light. He had spent the last twelve years in dim light, this was too much.  
"Safe." Gaz said.   
He peered at her through his still intact glasses. "Gaz?"  
She nodded. "Good to see you again Dib."  
Dib blinked then shot upright. "Zeeg! Where is he? Is he here? I have to find him!" He tried to climb off the bed.  
She forced him back. "Dib relax okay? Who is Zeeg?"  
He gave her a puzzled look. "He's mine." He sat back and looked up at her. "I'm hungry."  
"Okay Dib. We'll get you something to eat. When you feel better you can explain everything. How's that sound?"  
Dib nodded. "Sounds good. Syger. Very good."  
She lead him out of the room. "One thing though. You have to stop speaking Irkan."  
He looked at her puzzled. "I was speaking Irkan?"  
***  
After Dib had explained everything he could to his sister he felt it was his turn for questions.  
"How did all this happen?" He asked.   
She sat silent a moment.  
"About a year after you and Zim disappeared a kid showed up in my class. Her name was Fir she and was just like Zim only she was quiet. Turned out she was checking up on Zim for her people. They hadn't heard from him and apparently got curious.  
"She asked me questions about Zim. Said she was his cousin from Canada. When I told her that he and my brother had disappeared some time ago she got even more quiet.   
"Six months later the first wave of them came. They claimed Earth on the spot." She seemed to be holding back tears. "They took dad away, he was put to special use for the empire."  
Dib stared off. "What about you? How did you wind up here?"  
"When they took dad I ran. The only things I had were the clothes I wore and my GameSlave." She picked the battery-less machine off a nearby shelf. "I fell in with a group of other homeless kids. We threw rocks at Irkan ships. After awhile threw bottles with gas in them with flaming rags stuffed in the neck setting them on fire. After that we blew them up with home made C-4. We were good at it. Called ourselves Earth Dirt. Don't know why, I think it was to mock the Irkans.  
"After a long time we became the rebellion. The only real one left. Terrorism is what we do. We have leaders I'm one of them. We do what we can until those bugs get thrown out."  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there Gaz." Dib said. "I could have helped. They wouldn't have come so quickly if I hadn't got me and Zim trapped down there."  
Gaz shook her head. "It's not your fault. The Irkans didn't really care about this planet till Fir gave a description of Earth to them. All this water, minerals. This place it a gold mine and when they found that out they jumped at the chance."  
The door to Gazs' quarters came open. "Sir, we have reports that might interest you." He paused realizing he had interrupted her.  
She glared but nodded for him to continue.  
"An Irkan that meets the description you gave us has been located." He said a bit nervously.  
"Thank you Han." She turned to Dib but he was already half way out the door.  
***  
Dib stormed down the hall. He had learned that the base had Irkan fighters in their arsenal. He had a look Gaz had never seen on his face.  
"Dib stop! You can't do this! Wait and we can get a party together and get him out I swear." Gaz said. She had her brother back, no matter how annoying he had been he was still her Dib.  
"The reports say they have Zeeg in a slave mine. If I don't get him soon he won't be there to save." He kept going not even looking at her.  
Gaz fell back as he entered the garage. "Don't die!" She yelled.  
***  
Dib suited up alone. Only a skeleton crew was around to watch him. He climbed up into an Irkan vessel and started its still warm engine back up.   
The Human intercom that had been placed inside came to life. "Dib, I know that's you. This is Commander Ragz. Get out of there now."  
"Commander order the bay doors to open." Dib said.  
"You don't know how to fly that thing!"  
"Correction Commander. I once stole Zims' Voot Runner. I can fly this." Dib put his hands on the weapons control. "Open the doors!"  
"I can't do that Dib."  
"Do it or I blow my way out!" Dib nearly screamed.  
"Dib calm down. Get out of that thing and we'll"  
Before Ragz could finish Dib fired at the bay door and blasted his ship out of the hole.  
***  
Dib had been correct about being able to fly the fighter. It wasn't much different than Zims' Voot Runner. He followed the directions he had stolen from Gaz. She knew he had seen them but didn't know he had them.  
He had trouble landing the Irkan vessel but it would take off again. He jumped out and headed towards the silver mine that Zeeg had been taken too.  
He made his way to the outer guard. A Human was sitting asleep by a mounted laser.  
Dib walked up and was surprised that no traps went off. He picked up a rock, closed his eyes and hit the man over the head before he could wake up.  
He took the unconscious mans clothes and covered him with his flight suite.   
"Sorry pal." He said before going to the mine.  
He covered his face as best he could with the mans' coat collar. He wasn't noticed. But he saw that a few other Humans wore clothes like him, but so were some Irkans.   
The slaves were mostly Irkan with Humans among them. The Irkans were extremely short or malformed in some way. The Humans looked like abused dogs in a kennel.  
A whistle sounded and the Irkan and Human over seers left. The next shift would come in soon.  
He turned to an Irkan slave first.  
"Se lo Zeeg? Met to gineb Zeeg." (Do you know Zeeg? I need to find Zeeg.)  
He went from one to the other. They dropped their tools and moved closer to see him.  
Suddenly they parted and an old Irkan with glazed purple eyes and bent antenna came forward. He looked Dib over a moment. "I know of Zeeg."  
Dib got down on his knees and stared at the Irkan. "Please. Where is he?"  
"I am the only one who speak the Human here so he talks to me." A look of realization crossed his face. "You must me Uncle."  
"Yes I am. Please where is he?"  
The old Irkan nodded. "Yes. We show you." He motioned to the other slaves and they went back to work.   
Dib followed the old Irkan deeper into the mine.  



	5. Part 5

Enemy Mine  
  
Dibs' eyes adjusted quickly to the dark. It was a little like the cavern, but it was too cramped for him. He followed the little old Irkan.   
A few slaves they passed stopped their work and watched them. The old Irkan motioned for them to go back to work.   
They obeyed him. It seemed that to them height was no matter. Not at all like their well-formed brothers and sisters.  
The old Irkan motioned to some cages. They were empty except for one. Zeeg lay unconscious in one he looked beaten.  
Dib rushed to the cage and pulled at the lock that held it shut. He picked up a rock and slammed at the lock finally breaking it.  
He reached in and pulled Zeeg out trying to wake him up. "Zeeg. Come on little monkey wake up. It's Uncle."   
Zeeg half opened his eyes. "Uncle?"  
"Yeah, I'm getting you out of here." He picked Zeeg up and started for the exit.  
"Who the hell are you?" A heavily accented voice demanded.  
Dib turned sharply to see an Irkan in Overseer dress. He was nightmarishly familiar. In fact, this was the Irkan Dib had skewered with his spear. Dib cursed the fact that he hadn't hit anything vital.   
"I asked you a question Human."  
"I'm, I'm here for the mutant. They want him at the entrance." Dib stuttered. He hoped the Irkan would buy it.  
The Overseer peered at him then rubbed a spot on his side. "You look familiar. Belner kin Irkein?" (Do you speak Irkan?)  
"Plin. Bey belner fo Irkein." (Yes. Of course I speak Irkan.) Dib said hoping his voice wasn't cracking as much as he thought it was.  
The Overseer nodded. "Bey chin. Chloe rein gin fie." (Alright then. Take it to the front.) He glared at the old slave Irkan. "Kin! Uner goy hypar!" (You! Get back to work!) A laser whip extended from the Overseers' hand and struck the old slave.  
Dib stopped in his tracks and set Zeeg down. "Leave the old one alone."   
The Overseer looked up. "Vey?" (What?) He narrowed his eyes. "Pe cha! Kin vin giper Human tey voicher!" (I knew it! You're the Human from the cave!) He struck at Dib with the whip.  
Dib was struck hard in the side. He managed to dodge the next attempt. He picked up a rock and threw it. It struck the Irkan on the forehead.   
The Overseer rubbed his face and tapped a button on wrist communicator. "Vey oinche! Gover Human toy intocer! Sey go joan!" (Warning! Human Intruder in lower levels! Get up here!)  
Dib picked up a larger rock and charged bashing the Irkans head. He then picked up the communicator.  
He pressed the button. "Bon hey vey oinche. Beeper, Bon hey vey oinche. Goover Iperian Goid. Bon Human, Bon vey oinche." (There is no warning. I repeat, there is no warning. Too much Inerian Vodka. No Human, no warning.)  
The communicator came to life with another voice. "Beicher vion?" (You're sure?)  
"Tiek, einer syger." (Yes, everything's good.)  
He went to the old Irkan and helped him up.  
"Are you alright?" Dib asked.  
"Yes. Ble foner tein Zeeg." (But I wonder about Zeeg.) The old Irkan said slipping into his native tongue. His head hurt too much to concentrate on speaking Human. "So ney tok so plink." (They did not feed him right.)  
"Je so Anki Irkein. Beh ni po koiner?" (Thank you Ancient Irkan. What of you?) Dib asked. He had half a plan forming in his mind. If he could free these slaves they might help with the rebellion. They might even inspire others to fight back. A Slavery Rebellion would crush the Empire on it's own.  
"Ne plen goner wie." (We do what we can.)  
"Uncle?"   
Dib looked up from the old Irkan and went to Zeeg. "Hey, how you feeling?"   
"Byger." (Bad.) "Can we go home now?" Zeegs' eyes were half swollen, a sign of malnutrition. He looked at Dib closer. He had never seen hi Uncle look like this. "Uncle, you look terrible."  
Dib smiled. "It's okay." He picked Zeeg up and looked at the old Irkan. "Gey don heir tine. Fey kiver folen beir goper vein Bikner. Kin sey fon geer." (I have an idea. If you help us we can get rid of the Empire. You can be free.)  
The old Irkan looked at Zeeg. He then sat down. "Pe to nier." (I will listen.)  
Dib sat down keeping Zeeg half asleep in his lap. He began to tell the old Irkan his idea hoping it would begin the downfall of the Irkan Empire.  
  
  
THE END!  
  
Mmyep, I will write no more cause the movie ends about there. That is if you discount the fact that there was no massive fight for Zeeg cause well, I'm lazy. Yes that's my excuse. YAY!  
  
Special Thanks: Nny_27 and Necrowolf! Cause you guys are too damn special for me not to mention! That and you didn't kill me when I proposed this fic idea. YAY!  



	6. Enemy Mine: Strength

A/N: Wow, talk about resurrecting the dead. Yes it's a second part to Enemy Mine. I don't know how long it will be I'm really just winging it here.  
  
Enemy Mine: Strength  
  
He took a cautious step into the room. Everyone was staring at him. He didn't like large groups. He was used to just him and his Uncle. Not all these people.  
They murmured to each other.  
"It's alright Zeeg." His Uncle said putting a comforting hand on his slight shoulder. "They're friends."  
One of the people knelt down in front of Zeeg. It had taken a bit of time but he was now able to recognize her as a female Human. "Hello Zeeg." She took one of his little hands into hers. "My name is Gaz. I'm your Aunt."  
Zeeg pulled his hand out of her grip and hugged his Uncle tightly. This was terrifying.  
She looked sad and stood back up.   
Dib stroked Zeegs' head trying to make him at ease. "Zeeg, she's family. She's my sister. You share blood with her."  
Zeeg loosened his hold a little and peeked at Gaz. But he immediately turned away when she met his solid amber eyes.  
"Maybe it's too soon." Dib said picking up his son.   
Zeeg whimpered and curled up against him.  
Gaz nodded. She turned to the three others who had been in the room. "Leave."  
They exited the room closing the door behind them.  
Dib set Zeeg in a chair and put a small blanket around him. He didn't leave his side.  
"Dib. You were gone for a long time. I'm glad your back, but what happened?" Gaz asked.  
"I made a deal with someone. The Empire is going to experience a slave rebellion." He said not looking up from the little green child.  
"Are you sure?"  
He nodded. "Gaz I need to take him somewhere." He finally looked up.  
"Where? This is the safest."  
"No. Not for safety. He needs to know something. He needs to know his gemo."  
"You're going to Zims' place then."  
"Yes."  
"Dib it was leveled in the first wave. We found a way into the lower part but we can't get it open. It would be."  
Again he interrupted her. "I have to. Ghent hiesh vlo!" He clamped a hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry. I don't know why, I just can't stop doing that." He picked Zeeg back up. "How bad is it out in the open?"   
"The area where Zims' lab is at is empty. No one should see you."   
"I'll be back."  
Gaz watched him leave and shut the door. "You said that before you disappeared."   
***  
"Uncle where are we going?" Zeeg asked. They were alone in the hall. He felt much better with just his Uncle.  
"Somewhere that Zim used to live." Dib said. He stopped at the exit of the base. "It's night out Zeeg, the sky won't seem so bad this time."  
Zeeg shivered. The sky was so big. He was used to the dark overhang of the cavern. The bright blue of the day sky scared him.  
He opened the door and held Zeegs' hand as they went out.   
Dib looked up. The streetlights were all dead and there was not a cloud in the sky. The stars were beautiful.   
Zeeg looked up. He could tell there was nothing above him but the darkness made it better. The points of light looked so delicate to him.   
He remembered when his Uncle told him about stars. He had tried to show them to him with a piece of cloth he had poked holes into. He had held it in front of a fire letting the dots glow against the dark.   
Until now Zeeg hadn't been able to understand what his Uncle had meant.  
They walked for a long time. Ducking for cover when a Voot cruiser hummed over them. It hadn't stopped so they continued.  
Finally Dib stopped and glanced around. "This is it."  
Zeeg looked to where his Uncle was staring. It was a pile of rubble surrounded by more rubble.  
Dib began to pick his way through what had once been Zims' house. He remembered the bizarre architecture of it. The strange things that had been on the walls. He found the shattered remains of the toilet that had been in the kitchen.  
Zeeg had followed him. His stubby antenna wiggled a little as he searched the pieces. He came across a small panel in the floor and touched it. His hands were bare since he never wore gloves unless it was cold.   
A light came on in the panel. A voice recording that was heavily degraded hacked out 'DNA match confirmed' and the floor under him started to descend. "Uncle!"  
Dib looked up and bolted to Zeeg. He leapt down into the pad putting his arms around Zeeg for protection.  
"It's one of the access tubes." Dib said aloud. He let go of Zeeg. "How did you?" He paused.  
Zeeg blinked. "I don't know."  
The decent stopped. They were in the middle of a still working computer system.  
"It's just as I remember it." Dib said running a hand over a terminal that had collected amazingly no dust.  
The sound of little feet echoed to his left.  
Zeeg turned to the sound. "Uncle. We are not alone."  
Dib stood up as straight as he could. "Hello?"  
A small silver form clattered out of the shadows and tackled Dib knocking him over. "HI!" The little SIR unit chirped. "Did you bring master back?"  
Dib shook his head. "Gir?"  
"Yeeeees?" Gir drawled.   
"You're functioning? After all this time?"  
The top of Girs' head came open spitting out a rubber moose. "Yes!" He said one eye getting larger than the other.  
Gir suddenly turned to Zeeg and waddled over. "Hello! You look like Master only you don't." He squeaked the moose.  
Zeeg took half a step back and sort of cringed.  
Gir then looked around. "Where is Master?"  
Dib stood up. "Gir. Master went away. He won't be coming back, and he's very sorry."  
Zim had told Dib about the little android. How child-like he was. He knew it would kill Gir to know his Master was dead.  
"This is Zeeg. Zims' son." He continued motioning to Zeeg.  
"Ohhhh..." Gir said squeaking the moose again. "But. Why will Master not come back?"  
"He can't Gir. But he wants you to take care of Zeeg for him. He wants Zeeg to be your new Master." Dib said. He hoped Zim would have actually said that. He never mentioned Gir beyond that one explanation.  
Gir thought a moment. Well longer than a moment as the new information was processed. "Okay! Gir reporting for duty sir!" Gir said turning red for a moment. He then turned blue, squeaked the moose and gave it to Zeeg giggling madly.  
Zeeg took the moose and patted Gir on the head.  
Dib smiled, he knew Zim would have wanted this. Somewhere under that ego and anger, he had wanted this.  



End file.
